Noite de Inverno
by DanDan Yami
Summary: As Noites mais lindas eram aquelas de inverno, quando podia-se ver o céu bem estrelado, assim Kyuubi pensava. AU, Oneshot shounen-ai com um toque de incesto KyuuNaru, presente para Lyara.


Idéia que do nada passou pela minha cabeça, oneshot shounen-ai, com um toque de incesto KyuuNaru, presente para a Ly, da caixa de pandora, espero que goste Ly, fiz inspirada em você.

Era noite de inverno, podia sentir o vento frio soprando dentro do próprio quarto enquanto estava sentado olhando o céu, era muito lindo não importava a estação que estivesse, o céu nunca abandonava sua beleza, mostrando seu azul escuro com o brilhante das estrelas e da lua a noite, e o azul claro de dia, com a luz quente do sol e as belas nuvens brancas que pareciam algodão. Se pudesse passava a noite toda olhando o céu, ainda mais que vivia num lugar mais afastado das luzes da cidade, onde podia ver a beleza sem nenhuma luz para incomodá-lo.

Recostou-se olhando atentamente o céu sentindo-se completamente em paz enquanto ao mesmo tempo sentia falta de alguma coisa... Foi quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir alguém batendo na porta, suspirou de leve se levantando, não queria parar de olhar o céu... Mais quando abriu a porta esqueceu completamente de sua vontade de olhar para o céu.

-Naru... O que faz acordado há essa hora? –Perguntou enquanto pegava o menor no colo- Não consegue dormir? –O Menor balançou a cabeça negativamente- Quer dormir comigo? –O rubor tomou conta da bochecha bronzeada enquanto surgiu um sorriso tímido.

-Eu posso?

-Claro que pode. –Sorriu enquanto o ruivo de cabelos longos voltava a entrar no quarto com o menor nos seus braços voltando a sentar no mesmo lugar que estava, com as enormes cortinas da janela abertas mostrando o céu brilhante que havia lá fora.- Porque não consegue dormir?

-Esta frio... É um pouco solitário ficar sozinho nesse frio...

-Entendo, então Naru, eu vou te abraçar e você pode voltar a dormir, eu vou cuidar de você enquanto você dorme, vou te proteger do frio.

Abraçou o menor enquanto ele apoiava a cabeça em seu peito, mais não feichou os olhos, Naruto olhou para a janela se maravilhando com a beleza que o céu mostrava naquela noite fria... Sem nuvens, sem neve, apenas aquele véu azul escuro com pontos brilhantes cobrindo aquele planeta... Era muito bonito.

-Kyuu... Se você fosse uma estrela você seria uma estrela azul.

-Porque azul? –Kyuubi estranhou o que o seu otouto disse... Para Kyuubi não fazia sentido se tudo nele era vermelho, olhos vermelhos, cabelos longos vermelhos, pele bronzeada... Nada que o fizesse parecer uma estrela azul.

-Porque as estrelas azuis são as mais quentes... E você é quente Kyuu, é gostoso.

O maior não pode deixar de sorrir acariciando de leve os cabelos louros e macios do menor, Naruto sempre foi seu irmãozinho carinhoso enquanto Kyuubi era o filho rebelde, eles eram de uma família nobre, duques, que apoiavam a rainha da Inglaterra como todas as outras famílias nobres, mais Kyuubi nunca tinha deixado de amar e proteger seu irmão mais novo mesmo sendo o filho rebelde, Kyuubi amava Naruto.

-E se você fosse um astro seria o sol.

-Por quê?

-Porque você ilumina, aquece e da vida. Sem você essa mansão não teria nada além de zumbis da rainha, por isso você é o sol.

-Mais o sol queima e cega as pessoas.

-Ele queima as pessoas ruins, que traem, mentem e matam seus companheiros, e cega de tão belo que é, nenhuma beleza se compara ao sol.

-Kyuu –O menor abraçou o mais velho sorrindo antes de lhe dar um beijo inocente na bochecha do mais velho- Eu amo você.

-Eu também te amo Naru, você é meu precioso otouto, agora é hora de você dormir.

O menor assentiu fechando os olhos, e para o alivio do maior Naruto adormeceu rápido, Kyuubi então levou o menor para sua cama o cobrindo, e se deitando ao lado para dormir também, abraçando o frágil corpo infantil, inalou o cheiro de Shanpoo daquele cabelo loiro macio e dormiu, quem sabe quando Naruto fosse mais velho ele não entenderia que aquele amor de irmãos não era só amor fraternal... Um dia, quem sabe, ele entenderia.

O que dizer no final? xD gostaram? Comentem e me digam o que gostaram.

Espero que você tenha gostado Ly, quem sabe se eu inspirar faço uma continuação xD


End file.
